


Главное, что ты пришёл

by MusicalRainbow, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, OOC / Out of Character, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Изменить всё, что можно изменить? Да, Стив Роджерс воспользуется этим шансом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	1. 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Немного флафф, немного ООС (ну а как иначе, если некоторые события не произошли, а произошли другие, созидающие). В паре моментов обвиню себя во флаффе (Прастити). Музе — спасибо, что вернулась. Текст намеренно разделён повествованием по времени. Повествование как бы со стороны Баки.

Глаза печёт, и он не может их открыть.

Чувствуя под пальцами прохладу покрытия, на котором лежит, понимает, что сами руки тёплые, и вот именно это ощущение — непривычно. Он старается не шевелиться, хотя очень хочется свести пальцы в горсть и убедиться — обманчиво ли ощущение, или они и в самом деле тёплые.

На виски давит, в затылке ломит от боли, а под закрытыми веками вспыхивают картинки: солнечный свет бьёт прямо в глаза, не давая разглядеть бегущего впереди него тощего паренька, они одновременно подбегают к краю обрыва и прыгают в воду; он тянется озябшими покрасневшими пальцами к огню, печь жарко растоплена, и кто-то опускает ему на плечи одеяло; колодезная вода с привкусом ржавчины, но после тяжёлого дня хочется напиться всласть даже такой; молодой парень со светлыми волосами улыбается ему; голубые с зеленью глаза смотрят внимательно, светлые брови нахмурены, под левым глазом наливается свежий синяк; земля в окопе вымокла от дождя и слиплась комьями, рядом кто-то отстреливается, он приподнимается над краем окопа и видит, как голубые всполохи разрывают черноту и превращают людей в пепел; парень в каске склонился над ним, лицо смутно знакомое; пальцы свело, но он пытается удержаться за холодный поручень, слышен скрежет, с которым тот отрывается от дверей вагона, и он падает, падает, падает; перед глазами мелькает белое и коричневое, его крутит, как в водовороте…

Кажется, что все мышцы сводит, он чувствует, как скручивает даже пальцы на руках, но почти сразу спазм прекращается и тело начинает медленно расслабляться.

Рядом пищит аппарат в такт его участившемуся пульсу, и это тоже необычно. Он в точности не помнит свои пробуждения после криостаза, но телесная память самая сильная, и она сигналит, что всё не так, как было раньше.

— Сержант Барнс, — раздаётся спокойный голос сверху и отовсюду сразу. — Прошу Вас сохранять спокойствие. Пробуждение проходит в штатном режиме, но возможно, что некоторые ощущения будут непривычными. Картинки, которые Вы сейчас видите, это обрывки восстановленной на данный момент памяти.

Барнс?

Скорее всего, это его имя, он помнит только обращение «Солдат» или «Агент».

В мозгу как-будто что-то щёлкает. Нет — он помнит, кем он был, что делал, что в прошлое пробуждение он вспомнил свою сестру. 

Спокойный голос продолжает:

— Вы уже пробуждались несколько раз, в те пробуждения Ваша память восстанавливалась небольшими фрагментами. Сегодня Вам сложнее, потому что это последняя ступень перед полным восстановлением.

Он медленно открывает глаза и видит белый потолок. Тоже непривычно, раньше были только серые стены с густой темнотой по углам. И холод.

Барнс, облокотившись, медленно приподнимается и садится на кровати. На противоположной стене большое затемнённое окно, а в метре от него стоят двое.

Первый — темнокожий одноглазый мужчина в чёрной костюме, похожем на военный китель, но без нашивок, лишь на левом плече частично видна эмблема, а рядом… Барнс смотрит, боясь отвести взгляд.

Светловолосый мужчина с голубыми глазами — это тот самый паренёк, которого он только что видел в воспоминаниях, и это тот самый мальчик, за которым он бежал купаться. Парень сильно изменился, возмужал, стал значительно старше, но Барнс узнаёт его.

— Баки, ты узнал меня? — с надеждой в голосе спрашивает тот, и Баки вспоминает.

— Сти-ив… — хрипит он, хватаясь за голову от боли и нахлынувших разом воспоминаний. Их слишком много, и кажется, что мозг разрывается от цветных картинок, ощущений, запахов и голосов.

Он чувствует, что заваливается вперёд, пытается сгруппироваться, но не может отпустить голову. Баки кажется, что как только он это сделает, она развалится на части. Его подхватывают, он упирается лбом в чьё-то плечо и медленно открывает глаза; перед ним светлая ткань футболки. Это Стив его подхватил.

— Прости, что задержался, я долго тебя искал, — говорит Стив, помогая сесть ровно.

Баки чуть отстраняется, боль не отпускает, но она уже приглушённая. Он переводит мутный взгляд на лицо Стива и смотрит ему в глаза, разглядывает его и вспоминает всё, что забыл. И хотя тот сильно изменился, глаза у него всё те же — голубые с лёгкой зеленцой в центре, именно такие, как он помнит.

— Главное, что ты за мной пришёл, Стив, — говорит Баки и теряет сознание.

***

Следующее пробуждение приятней.

Ему тепло, свет в палате приглушён, аппаратура отключена, только на запястье закреплён прибор, по ощущениям — простой напульсник.

Он помнит, что его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — он был на войне, был в плену, его пытали, его использовали как оружие, его спасли. Воспоминания ещё обрывочны, и когда он пытается вспомнить что-то конкретное, то как-будто открывает дверь в комнату и находит там ещё кусок своей жизни. Он уже многое вспомнил, но ещё нет полной картины, хотя впервые за много лет он, несмотря на ситуацию и сумбур в голове, чувствует себя живым и цельным.

Баки поворачивает голову на шорох сбоку. Рядом сидит Стив и что-то рисует в альбоме. Баки помнит: Стив любит рисовать, когда ему хорошо, плохо, грустно, надо отвлечься, надо сконцентрироваться. В общем, всегда.

Разглядывая Стива, Баки подмечает, что тот выглядит значительно старше, что он помнит, но возможно, всё же недостаточно — прошло намного больше лет.

— Как ты смог так хорошо сохраниться? — шёпотом спрашивает он, и Стив резко вскидывается, внимательно смотрит ему в лицо и чуть хмурится. Баки приподнимает бровь и поясняет: — Я не знаю, какой сейчас год, но уверен, что с сорок пятого прошёл не один десяток лет, это я понимаю.

— Я тоже был в крио, — отвечает Стив и, видя удивлённый взгляд Баки, добавляет: — Только не в искусственном, а в природном. После твоего падения в ущелье я не прекращал громить Гидру и, спасая Нью-Йорк, направил самолёт с бомбами в вечные льды.

— Отдохнул? — тяжело ухмыляется Баки, и Стив расслабленно улыбается.

— Ты всё тот же.

— Думаешь? — Взгляд Баки меняется: он чувствует это по тому, как весь подбирается, будто перед нападением, и замечает это по лицу Стива.

— Дай себе время, и ты поймёшь, — уверенно отвечает ему тот и кладёт руку на предплечье. — Я буду рядом и помогу.

— Хорошо, — покладисто соглашается Баки, помощь ему и в самом деле нужна. К тому же он вспомнил все последние разы, когда приходил в себя, и рядом всегда был Стив, только в прошлые пробуждения он Стива не помнил. Что удивительно само по себе, потому что Стив с самого детства был рядом. Был ему как брат.

— Прости за нос, — говорит Баки не глядя на него, приподнимается, поправляет подушку за спиной и садится, опираясь на спинку кровати. Стив внимательно за ним наблюдает, но помочь не пытается.

— Ерунда, — усмехается он, потирая переносицу, — мне повезло, что хук был не левой.

— Да, повезло, — соглашается Баки и переводит на него взгляд, — но мне всё равно жаль, что тебе прилетело.

— Ты был… — начинает Стив, но замолкает и, обдумывая ответ, покусывает губу. Баки ловит себя на мысли, что раньше у него не было такой привычки. — Ты почти ничего не помнил, не удивительно, что, очнувшись в незнакомой обстановке, ты защитился от первого бросившегося к тебе. Но после того раза я сразу не лезу тебе помогать.

— Быстро учишься, это что-то новое.

— Были хорошие учителя.

Барнс кивает, принимая ответ. У них обоих были хорошие учителя.

— Я многое пропустил, — переводит он тему, — это я нагоню позже. Первое, что я хочу уточнить: мы победили?

— Фашистов во Второй Мировой — да, а Гидру — нет, она разрослась внутри ЩИТа, это такая организация… скажем так, по борьбе со скрытыми и явными угрозами и помощи людям после ликвидации этих угроз. Мне понадобилось много лет, чтобы вытравить её, не разрушая ЩИТ, но уничтожить её окончательно пока не удалось. — Стив вздыхает, взгляд становится виноватым. — Я не смог прийти раньше, Бак, я не знал, что ты жив, а когда узнал, прошло семьдесят лет, и ты…

— Что? — перебивает его Баки, в своём голосе даже он сам слышит нотки сарказма и лёгкой паники. — Сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый, что ли?

— Нет, двухтысячный.

Дышать становится трудно, и он понимает, что не может этого осознать: прошло так много лет? Что ж, многое изменилось. Мир изменился, что уж говорить о людях, которые родились в начале одного века, а очнулись в начале другого. Баки тяжело откидывается на подушку, но из головы не выходят цифры, он всегда неплохо ладил с ними.

— Стив, ты или ошибся с подсчётами, или сейчас всё же другой год, цифры не сходятся, — говорит он, разглядывая светлый потолок и успокаиваясь. Почему-то в голову лезут странные мысли о том, что там, где он будет жить, потолок обязательно будет светлым… вообще будет очень много света.

— Я не уверен, что тебе можно всё так сразу узнать, надо… — с сомнением начинает Стив, но Баки его снова перебивает.

— Валяй, я готов.

Он закрывает глаза, готовясь к чему-то среднему между неожиданным и интересным, но то, что Баки слышит, больше похоже на невероятное или фантастическое. Он открывает глаза, поднимает голову и смотрит на Стива — тот говорит спокойно, по сути и только важное, и от этого у Баки сводит горло и пробегает холодок по спине.

Этот Стив Роджерс прибыл сюда из другого времени, он прожил там до 2023-го года, и когда мир был спасён, все дела сделаны, но его второй лучший друг погиб, Стив отправился в прошлое, чтобы прожить жизнь так, как всегда хотел. Но, оказавшись здесь, не смог смириться с тем, что из Баки сделали Зимнего солдата, он у Гидры и та всё ещё существует.

В общем, Стив, как всегда, не смог остаться в стороне, но так как он стал старше, умней и опытней, то сначала посоветовался с Древней (Баки пока точно не понял, кто это) и действует теперь не напролом, а аккуратно.

Он нашёл Баки в девяностых, перед покушением на семью Старков, потому что знал, где искать. Разбудить Баки тогда не смогли, и он проспал в крио три года, пока разбирались с технологией разморозки и контроля, потому что при первой же разморозке тоже возникли проблемы. Потом понадобилось ещё несколько лет, чтобы разработать технологию восстановления памяти после крио. Частично с технологией помог сын Говарда, Тони Старк. Хотя он никогда не видел Баки Барнса, как и Стива Роджерса старшего, потому что Стив Роджерс этой реальности тоже жив.

Стив не может сильно вмешиваться и менять эту реальность, ключевые моменты должны остаться неизменными, хотя спасая Баки, он много что уже изменил, но вот Говарда и Марию спасти не смог, они всё равно разбились на машине.

Древняя объяснила ему, что они теперь в другом временном потоке, в другой реальности: по ключевым точкам она во многом совпадает с той, где до этого был Стив, но не во всём.

Если бы Стив ничего не менял, то лишь закольцевал бы время, став мужем Пегги, и события текли бы своим чередом. Но теперь, как человек, вырванный из той реальности и пришедший в эту, Стив создал альтернативную. И Древняя предупредила, что изменять события надо очень аккуратно, чтобы не разрушить течение времени. Две реальности ещё могут пересечься, хоть это и нежелательно, но слиться не могут, поэтому события будут и должны отличаться.

— Блядь, — только и смог сказать Баки на всё это. — Ты правильно переживал, что я могу свихнуться. Это даже осознать тяжело, не говоря уже о том, чтобы видеть тебя, как прямое доказательство реальности происходящего. Хорошо, что я увлекался фантастикой. А второй Роджерс где? Вернее, первый, это всё же его время.

— Ещё во льдах, его найдут через десять лет.

— Может, поспособствуешь?

— Я бы рад, но у меня нет точных координат, где нашли самолёт. Я знаю лишь примерно, и мы проверили, его там нет.

— Мда. — Баки вздыхает. — Я выгляжу на столько же, на сколько и ты?

Стив улыбается и качает головой.

— Нет, — в его глазах хитринки, во внешних уголках собрались лучики-морщинки, и, заметив их, Баки понимает, что тот даже старше, чем он сначала подумал. Баки и не надеялся вернуться с войны живым и постареть, тяжёлое было время. Но следующие слова Стива опять выбивают его из колеи. — Ты выглядишь гораздо моложе меня. Примерно лет на двадцать пять-двадцать восемь. Наверно, внешне — как очень младший брат… ну, или как мой сын.

— Блядь, — подытоживает Баки снова и больше ничего не говорит, пытаясь представить всё, что ему рассказал и что пережил этот Стив Роджерс. Они молчат долго, Стив даёт ему время осознать хотя бы эту часть информации и возвращается к рисованию.

— Стив, — наконец Баки нарушает тишину.

— М-м-м, — отзывается тот, продолжая наносить штриховку на рисунок.

— Я многих убил?

Стив прекращает рисовать, откладывает альбом и карандаш на столик рядом с кроватью и смотрит Баки в глаза.

— Всё, что ты сделал, пока был в плену, ты делал под кодом Зимнего солдата; ты не мог сопротивляться. К тому же, я нашёл тебя в период, когда тебя редко использовали, в моей реальности ты стал активен чуть позже, но здесь ты уже в ЩИТе.

— Ты не понял. Я не про эту реальность. Многих я убил там?

Стив поджимает губы и смотрит решительно и строго, именно так, как смотрят отцы, когда хотят уберечь дитя, но понимают, что сын должен знать.

— Здесь я по памяти восстановил большую часть информации, которая была собрана там, но что ты делал, пока был у русских, мы не знаем. Позже, в Гидре ты был самым эффективным агентом. Твоё кодовое имя было «Зимний солдат», а ещё прозвали Призраком, потому что ты всегда работал один, был незаметен и неуловим. Лишь в последние годы, как раз перед тем, как во льдах нашли меня, ты стал работать с группой оперативников. Бак, тебе достаточно того, что это будущее никогда не наступит. С момента, когда я тебя нашёл, оно изменилось.

Баки долго смотрит Стиву в глаза: в них боль, понимание и грусть. Баки прищуривается, начиная догадываться по некоторым моментам, что именно его продолжает тревожить.

Всё-таки чутьё у него то же.

— В той реальности именно я убил Говарда, да?

— Чёрт, Бак! — Стив не выдерживает и вскакивает со стула, несколько минут ходит из угла в угол. Весь разговор он хорошо держался, это впечатляет Баки, но теперь понятно, что для Стива происходящее сейчас не менее тяжело.

Баки молча наблюдает за ним. Необходимость в ответе отпала, реакция Стива всё сказала за него. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он помнит, как-будто это было вчера: молодой Говард протягивает ему винтовку с улучшенным снайперским прицелом, объясняет, что изменил, и с гордостью замечает, какой он гений. Почему «как-будто»? По ощущениям, для него это и правда было несколько месяцев назад.

Глаза сильно жжёт, и Баки с силой прижимает запястья к векам; горло сводит от боли, и он тяжело сглатывает, пытается вдохнуть. Долго выдыхает, стирает проступившие слёзы и видит Стива. Тот присел на корточки рядом и смотрит на него снизу вверх, рука на краю кровати, но он не прикасается.

— Мне жаль, Стив, — глухо говорит Баки. — Говард Старк был отличным парнем.

— Его убила Гидра, Баки. И там, и здесь. В этой реальности они подстроили аварию, самую настоящую. Мы не смогли его спасти, несмотря на то, что знали, что это должно случиться. Древняя об этом предупреждала.

— И что дальше будет со мной? — равнодушно спрашивает Баки. Ему почти всё равно, но если бы у него была возможность, он бы отдал все свои силы и всю свою жизнь на борьбу с Гидрой.

— Сначала тебе надо восстановиться. И похоже, я подкинул ещё больше работы нашему психологу. Потом решишь, что ты хочешь делать и как жить.

— Если это возможно, я бы хотел работать с тобой. Хочу уничтожить Гидру до конца.

— Кроме неё есть много работы.

— Значит, и для меня найдётся дело.

— Конечно, Бак, — улыбается Стив и сжимает его плечо, и это так знакомо, что Баки наконец чувствует — всё изменилось, он дома.


	2. 2008

В ЩИТе и на заданиях Баки всегда носил маску, закрывающую нижнюю часть лица.

После долгого восстановления и зачисления в ШИТ, он нашёл её в экипировке Зимнего солдата, которую прихватил с собой ЩИТ при захвате криокамеры с Баки. Вообще-то, при том захвате базы Гидры, они очень много чего прихватили с собой.

Когда Стив впервые увидел маску на Баки, идея ему не понравилась, но со временем он привык. Баки хотел сохранить инкогнито как можно дольше, и Стиву пришлось согласиться с его доводами.

К тому же, пока не подстригся, Баки было забавно наблюдать, как некоторые узнавали его в экипировке или пугались так, что были не способны сопротивляться. К сожалению, в последнее время такие случаи стали крайне редкими. Очевидно, что людей, что-либо знающих об оружии Гидры, Зимнем солдате, почти не осталось.

В кабинет Ника Фьюри он по привычке зашёл без стука — там его уже ждал Стив. Эти двое сидели почти напротив друг друга за большим круглым столом и опять спорили.

— Ник, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Нам нужен лучший оперативник. Незаметный, привыкший к одиночной работе, способный импровизировать. Кого ещё ты можешь мне предложить?

— О чём спор? — усаживаясь за стол, спросил Баки и снял маску.

— О тебе, — ответил Фьюри и сразу перешёл к делу: — Для тебя есть индивидуальное задание.

— Как обычно. И почему это может быть плохой идеей, Стив? — спросил он у друга, бросая на него быстрый взгляд.

— Потому что это касается Тони Старка, — ответил за него Фьюри и на вопросительный взгляд Баки, пояснил: — У нас есть информация, что на него планируется покушение. Он слишком важная фигура, чтобы пустить всё на самотёк, поэтому нам нужен…

— Призрак, — закончил за него Баки и развернулся к замолчавшему Стиву. — Всё будет хорошо, Стив. Обычная работа, и я готов её выполнять. И Фьюри прав, у вас на самом деле нет никого такого же… призрачного, как я.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься, Бак. Если бы было можно приставить к Тони телохранителя, так бы и сделали, но он откажется, к тому же, он ещё не знает про ЩИТ.

— Но скоро узнает? — Эта тема живо Баки интересовала, он следил за жизнью Тони Старка и хотел бы с ним познакомиться: всё же, сын Говарда, а Баки всегда считал Говарда другом.

— В своё время, — опять уклончиво ответил Стив. Он почти ничего не рассказывал о будущем, которое знает, но Баки иногда замечал, как тот удовлетворённо кивает, когда в мире случается то хорошее, которое, по мнению Стива, должно случится.

— Вылет в Малибу через три часа. Стив будет позже на базе ЩИТа на калифорнийском побережье, связь держать с ним. Твоя задача следить со стороны. Отслеживать угрозы. Ты будешь номер один.

— Даже так? — удивился Баки, ему редко сразу давали подстраховку. — Уверены, что будет снайпер?

— Нет, предполагаем, — ответил Стив.

— Кто номер два?

— Соколиный глаз. Всю информацию, какая может тебе понадобиться, допуски и прочее, отсылаю тебе на комм, — сказал Фьюри, отмечая файлы на экране своего планшета.

Личный комм Баки подал сигнал о получении.

— Принято, приступаю сейчас же. Выбор отличный, но лучше я один. Если будет нужно, подключитесь.

Баки встал, надел маску, но Фьюри его остановил.

— Будь осторожен, Солдат, мы предполагаем, что это недобитая Гидра.

Баки улыбнулся. Он считал, что смотрится забавно с улыбающимися весёлыми глазами и чёрной маской на пол-лица. Но по словам Стива — жутко, хотя тот раньше и сам ходил в похожей. Баки радует тот факт, что за почти четыре года, которые он работает оперативником в ЩИТе, все, кто знает о личности Баки Барнса, привыкли называть его Солдат, если на лице маска.

— Есть, полковник, сэр. Как всегда, буду рад их встретить снова и отдать должок.

Баки лихо козырнул и вышел в коридор, предстояло много подготовительной работы. На этом задании будет весело.

***

Через месяц Баки было уже не так весело.

Тони Старк работал так, будто внутри у него встроен реактор и Тони мог обходиться без сна и еды. Иногда Баки не спал сутками, подрёмывая урывками, потому что Тони что-то изобретал, закрывшись в мастерской. Но в такие дни следить за ним было почти в удовольствие — спецаппаратура была тонко настроена, и Баки видел, как немного размытый силуэт Тони передвигался по мастерской, замирал у мониторов или надолго склонялся над столом или у верстака.

И чем дольше Баки за ним наблюдал, тем больше поражался его желанию и стремлению сделать невозможное возможным.

К тому же, Тони смотрел на всё немного иронично. Прослушивая его пикировки с Пеппер, Баки часто улыбался и ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы встретиться с ним лично и так же общаться. Он уверен, они бы быстро нашли общий язык: Баки всегда легко сходился с людьми, особенно с такими языкастыми и язвительными.

А вот таскаться за ним на светские рауты и вечеринки было сложнее. Вдобавок, Тони мог неожиданно решить улететь на другой конец страны, и приходилось срываться за ним следом.

Ещё Баки поражался его любовным похождениям. Читая о нём в прессе и смотря репортажи, он не всему верил, но видеть доказательства самому было совсем другое.

— Вот стервец, — с восхищением шептал Баки, следя в прицел за тем, как Тони прижимал к стене очередную красивую девушку, а иногда и парня. — Ты же не спал двое суток.

Но Тони, похоже, было плевать на законы природы, у него не было границ ни в работе, ни в сексе. Убеждаясь, что в такие моменты Тони был в относительной безопасности, Баки всегда прекращал наблюдение, не желая ещё больше вторгаться в личную жизнь. Он и так уже слишком много видел и знал.

Его подкупал стиль Тони жить на полную. Единственное, что огорчало, — мысль, что Тони свою жизнь прожигал: Баки не хотел, чтобы тот в конце концов сгорел.

И чем больше Баки за ним следил, тем больше Тони ему нравился.

***

А через неделю он засёк наёмника.

Баки сразу его срисовал — выдала даже не выправка, а напряжённые плечи, как-будто человек в любой момент готов сорваться с места. Баки следил за ним несколько дней, поражаясь, насколько хорошо тот знает расписание Тони. Информацию по объекту наёмнику явно слил кто-то приближённый, и Баки отправил Фьюри запрос о дополнительной проверке всех возможных людей, пересекающихся с Тони и его прямыми контактами.

Пеппер Потс исключалась — Баки сам её проверял. Не поверил и проверил ещё дважды. Но Пеппер была чиста, честна и предана Тони Старку. Идеальный помощник и нянька. Если что-то случится, на неё Баки полагался в первую очередь.

Наёмник обошёл половину точек, которые Баки приметил и взял под контроль, покрутился вокруг Тони несколько дней. Убедившись, что это именно тот, кого они ждут, Баки хотел было сразу его убрать, но решил всё же сначала присмотреться. Что-то в наёмнике не давало ему покоя, и через пару дней он понял, что именно. Тот был не профи, в смысле, профи, но пока не в этом. Явно оперативник, возможно, даже выполнял похожие задания — знал, как прятаться, как скрыться, как следить, как собирать информацию и быть незаметным. Ну, почти незаметным, с Призраком-то ему не сравниться. Но тот точно не знал, как эффективней подобраться, хотя у Баки каждый день несколько отличных возможных вариантов набиралось — Тони был весьма беспечен в вопросах личной безопасности.

В конце концов наёмник решил подобраться к Тони на фуршете, куда тот собирался, и место проведения которого Баки и без того очень не нравилось: много коридоров, комнат, тёмных углов, открытая терраса, большой сад, узкие прогулочные дорожки, что-то похожее на небольшой лабиринт из густых кустов. И в придачу там будет этот чёртов наёмник.

Баки попросил Фьюри подсуетиться и подбросить Тони пару важных встреч с военными, но у них не получилось его отвлечь. Занятый каким-то важным проектом, Тони все переговоры перевёл на Пеппер. Баки в сердцах решил снять наёмника, уже вёл его, но неожиданная мысль обожгла.

Баки тоже хотел пойти на этот фуршет. Он умел быть незаметным, но и заметным умел быть. И был большой плюс — его никто не знал в лицо. Это был шанс, и он не хотел его упустить.

Баки достал телефон.

— Мне придётся пойти сегодня на этот фуршет, — он сразу перешёл к делу, как только Стив взял трубку.

— Это мне не нравится, но я уверен, что другого варианта нет. Приезжай в ЩИТ, для тебя готов костюм.

— У меня есть отличный новый костюм от Тома Форда. Я не такой отсталый, как ты.

Стив на подначку только усмехнулся.

— Вот его и наденешь на своё первое свидание, а на задание — из спецткани.

— У меня были свидания, — возмутился Баки.

— Да-да, — засмеялся Стив и сбросил звонок.

Баки улыбнулся, убирая телефон в подсумок. Баки не ангел, и у него нет таких закостенелых взглядов, как у Стива, да и не было никогда. Но Стив прав, партнёры на одну-две ночи были, но вот на свидание Баки и вправду ещё ни разу не ходил. Не встретил того самого человека.

Тони опять был в своей мастерской, и у Баки появилась возможность сгонять за костюмом в ЩИТ. Он экстренно вызвал второго на подмену, скинул инструкции, и через час Соколиный глаз появился недалеко и чуть ниже его точки наблюдения.

Баки проследил за наёмником, пока Клинт открывал чемоданчик и настраивал аппаратуру, но место было выбрано идеально — наёмнику не было его видно, но сам он с помощью аппаратуры мог следить за обоими объектами. Клинт, продолжая возиться и понимая, что за ним следит Солдат, махнул рукой, сигнализируя о принятом наблюдении, и Баки ухмыльнулся. С Клинтом Бартоном было приятно работать — они часто понимали друг друга без слов. Баки прикрыл аппаратуру камуфляжем и отправился в ЩИТ.

***

— Ну и чем ты хочешь меня удивить? — спросил он, заходя в кабинет Стива, и замолчал.

Стив развернулся на кресле к нему лицом и улыбнулся. Рядом со столом стояло большое зеркало, а на дверце шкафа висел знакомый костюм-тройка. Баки уже был готов съязвить, но заметил, что ткань отличается. Он снял маску, положил на стол рядом с расчёской, запонками и дорогими часами в коробке. Очевидно, что ЩИТ подсуетился приодеть Баки с иголочки.

— Отлично, — сказал Стив. — Быстро приехал, успеешь собраться. Блокировать двери.

— Выходы и входы заблокированы, — подтвердил команду искин.

Баки подошёл к висящему костюму и потрогал ткань. Она была плотнее и чуть жёстче, но всё же не обычный кевлар.

— Что за ткань?

— Новейшая разработка. Официально эта костюмная ткань ещё проходит последние испытания, но мы её уже протестировали, и вот. Единственный такой, носи с гордостью.

Пока Баки переодевался, Стив занимался своими делами, но стоило встать к зеркалу, поправляя манжеты рубашки, поднялся и подошёл.

— Отлично выглядишь, — заметил он, разглядывая отражение в зеркале.

— Вы сшили его по моему костюму?

— Один в один, только учли посадку ткани. В ЩИТе есть гениальный внештатный портной, это его компания занимается разработками повседневной защиты для охранников, телохранителей и объектов. У них даже есть бронированная майка, на взгляд — как обычная, я когда увидел, обалдел. И покупателям они демонстрируют разработанную ими защиту на себе. Удивительные люди. По-моему, слегка ненормальные.

— Да уж.

Баки провёл раскрытой ладонью по рукаву и посмотрел на левую кисть. Стив заметил его взгляд, подал часы со стола.

— В них встроена нано-маска руки. Версия грубая, но все уверены, что никто не заметит. Хотя танцевать не рекомендую, рука останется холодной. Активируется поворотом циферблата против часовой стрелки до щелчка.

— Понял.

Он застегнул часы и активировал нано-маску. Изображение кожи медленно появлялось кусочками, как пазл из небольших многоугольников. Модель и правда была немного грубовата, но Баки был готов согласиться, что прокатит. Он поправил запонки на рубашке, узел галстука, провёл по коротко стриженным волосам, приподнимая их спереди, прошёлся по комнате, проверяя, где ткань стесняет движения, но костюм сидел идеально, не так, как обычные модели для гражданских. В покрое явно учитывалась специфика работы того, кому он предназначался. Лишь ботинки сидели плотновато, но всё же не жали, и Баки был уверен, что тонкая кожа через пару часов разойдётся и тоже будет сидеть идеально.

— Что я могу с собой взять? — уточнил он, распахивая пиджак и проверяя карманы и возможность припрятать ножи и кобуру.

— Зная твои предпочтения, мы сделали несколько ножен для твоих ножей, не считая тех, которые ты распихаешь в носки. И один пистолет. Можно взять намного больше, но я бы не рекомендовал.

— Я возьму только ножи, но в носки ничего пихать не буду, даже если ты проспоришь Фьюри. И дымовую шашку. Будет много гостей, я лучше панику устрою.

— Отлично, я проиграл десять баксов, — усмехнулся Стив, и Баки не понял, шутит он или нет. Но если вспомнить, что эти двое постоянно делали мелкие ставки в совершенно неподходящие для этого моменты и причины их споров иногда были, прямо скажем, неадекватные, то Баки бы не удивился, что это правда. — Твоё авто ждёт тебя в гараже ЩИТа на первом ярусе.

Баки сдержал стон: он и забыл, что не сможет поехать туда ни на своём «индейце», ни на штатной машине ЩИТа.

— Тебе понравится, — усмехнулся Стив, выходя из кабинета. Он знал, что Баки не очень любит менять транспорт.

Идя по коридору, они встретили Наташу Романофф. Честно сказать, Баки её опасался — у той был зоркий глаз и внимательность, граничащая с паранойей. Ему постоянно казалось, что она сопоставит факты, фото и догадается, кто он такой, но Наташа поздоровалась, поравнявшись с ними, и прошла мимо, лишь на несколько секунд задержав взгляд на Стиве, а потом на Баки.

Хотя, вот сейчас Баки был готов поспорить даже на сотню и посмотреть со стороны (и желательно, как можно дальше), когда в эту хорошенькую головку придёт идея проверить догадку, которая читалась во взгляде.

— Иногда у меня от неё мурашки, — признался он Стиву, заходя в лифт, и тот засмеялся.

— Запомни это ощущение и знай, что не у тебя одного. — Он задумчиво посмотрел на площадь перед зданием ЩИТа и продолжил: — Я тоже иногда думаю, что она может догадаться о том, кто мы, но потом вспоминаю, что сейчас всё по-другому, улыбаюсь и живу дальше.

Баки не нашёлся, что ответить. Он не знал, что раньше связывало Стива с людьми, за которыми он приглядывал в этой реальности и о которых незаметно заботился, но Баки установил их: Наташа Романофф, Клинт Бартон, учёный Брюс Беннер, молодая учёная Джейн Фостер, никак не связанная со ЩИТом, Ник Фьюри, Фил Коулсон, Мария Хилл, несколько военных разных рангов, несколько гражданских и, конечно, Тони Старк. Последний — всегда в приоритете.

Стив никогда не рассказывал, но Баки понял, что они дружили в той реальности. Он только надеялся, что в этой оба Стива смогут обойтись без грусти, что иногда появлялась в глазах Стива, когда тот видел Тони по телевизору.

Они молча спустились на первый ярус гаража, прошли до спецстоянки, и Баки увидел её — машину своей мечты. Он однажды смотрел шоу о проекте восстановления Шевроле Камаро 1967 года и запал на SS серию раз и навсегда.

— Она твоя, Бак, — сказал Стив, кинул ему ключи, и он ловко их поймал.

— Стив, да ты шутишь? — поражённо выдохнул Баки, подходя ближе, провёл кончиками пальцев по тёмно-синему блестящему крылу. 

— У нас с Пегги денег больше, чем мы можем потратить, а тебе нужно авто, чтобы ездить на свидания.

— Господи, — Баки закрыл лицо рукой, надавливая пальцами на глаза, — сумасшедший. Иди сюда. — Он обнял его крепко. — Но это похоже на отцовский подарок.

— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился Стив, похлопав его по спине.

— Я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить, — признался Баки и отстранился.

— «Спасибо» будет достаточно. И ещё ужин у нас на твои ближайшие выходные, когда бы они ни были.

***

В первые пять минут Баки показалось, что гостей на вечере, посвящённом поддержке военных, пострадавших на заданиях, даже больше, чем заявлено, но, скорее всего, ощущение было обманчивым — он просто отвык быть в большом скоплении людей. 

Он согласился на предложенный официантом бокал шампанского и медленно курсировал среди гостей. Тони Старк, на девять часов в пяти метрах от него, очень увлечённо общался с учёным. Баки читал его досье: известный химик, изучающий свойства металлов и экспериментирующий с разными сплавами. ЩИТ планировал его вербовку.

Но Баки больше следил за наёмником — тот нарезал вокруг Тони круги, но подойти так и не решился. Совсем не профи, сделал вывод Баки. Хотя, если его послала Гидра, могли бы кого получше найти. Странный выбор для такого задания. Возможно — и в душе Баки на это очень надеялся — у них стало совсем туго с ресурсами.

Баки растворился в толпе, без труда вливаясь в разговоры об инженерных инновациях в протезировании. Это было легко, его рука — чудо инженерной мысли, и он работает в ЩИТе. Минут через тридцать наёмник вышел из зала и больше не вернулся, очевидно, решив подобраться по-другому. Баки подумал, что Тони надо будет довести до дома, чтобы исключить неожиданности. Он поискал его в зале и заметил стоящим у бара в ожидании напитка.

Баки задержал взгляд на его плечах, талии, узких бёдрах, перевёл взгляд на зеркало за спиной бармена, и в отражении неожиданно встретился взглядом с Тони. Тот смотрел прямо на него и не отвёл взгляд, когда и его подловили. Баки, закончив историю, дождался смеха и улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть на Тони. Тот принял бокал от бармена, отпил янтарный напиток и наконец развернулся лицом к залу, нашёл взглядом Баки и снова глотнул из бокала.

Поддерживать светскую беседу под изучающим его взглядом казалось Баки уже слишком. Он отвернулся, переключая всё своё внимание на собеседников, и быстро закончил разговор, но только собрался затеряться в толпе, как позади раздался весёлый голос:

— Я о вас наслышан.

— Правда? — Баки развернулся, придавая лицу удивление, хотя вообще-то этого он и добивался весь вечер.

— Сегодня вы многих очаровали и попутно заинтересовали.

— Я всего лишь помогаю людям, мистер Старк.

— Тони, пожалуйста. И похвальное рвение, мистер?..

— Просто Джеймс, — представился Баки и, предугадывая реакцию, руку не подал. Тони заметил это, и в его взгляде появилось что-то типа удовлетворения.

— Очень приятно, Джеймс. Рад, что вы в курсе обо мне, но я никогда не слышал о «Мэн-Роботикс».

— Мы частная закрытая компания, специализируемся на помощи военным, сотрудникам разведки и прочим закрытым организациям.

— Ха! Значит, мы говорим на одном языке и играем на одном поле.

— Почти. Война — универсальный язык. — Баки допил шампанское, наблюдая за тем, как Тони становится серьёзней и о чём-то задумывается, и продолжил: — Мы мало известны даже в узких кругах, в отличие от «Старк Индастриз».

— Ну, мы-то существуем больше шестидесяти лет. Уверен, что если будете использовать свои технологии более массово, ваша компания будет не менее известна.

— Поэтому я здесь. Компания не торопится выходить на рынок, но хочет, чтобы о ней больше узнали хотя бы в узких кругах.

— Добились своего за один вечер. Ваш визит не останется незамеченным.

— Спасибо.

— Но я так понимаю, в дополнительных ресурсах компания не нуждается.

Это был не вопрос, поэтому Баки пожал плечами, отпил немного шампанского и ответил:

— Всё меняется.

— Я бы хотел поучаствовать, но позже. Возможно.

— Вы хотите сделать для мира что-то большее, чем то, что может его взорвать?

Тони приподнял бровь, глядя ему в глаза внимательней, и улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Может, пойдём посидим в баре? — предложил он, и у Баки не нашлось ни сил, ни желания отказываться от этого предложения.

Да, как Баки и предполагал, они сразу нашли общий язык. Через час уже были на «ты» и обсуждали стратегию ведения боёв в «Звёздных войнах». Тони согласился с ним, что хорошие парни обязательно должны победить, но всё равно Империя профукала всё своё преимущество.

Однако нужно было уходить, чтобы сопровождать Тони до дома подготовленным.

Баки поднялся, Тони улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

— Может, задержишься? Или мы могли бы уехать отсюда.

Баки крепко пожал его руку и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Возможно, — начал он, придерживая его пальцы и вставая чуть ближе, — мы скоро встретимся.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — проговорил Тони, глядя в глаза.

***

Наёмник зря исключил нападение на вечеринке — с расстояния к Тони подобраться сложнее, а сейчас было вообще практически невозможно, под таким-то прикрытием.

Следя за его работой, Баки заочно согласился с выбором места, оружия и времени, но небольшой значок Гидры на внутреннем отвороте, который Баки заметил, когда наёмник поднял воротник кожаной куртки, садясь на байк, дал единственное решение.

Брать живым было бесполезно, гидровцы всегда раскусывали ампулу с ядом, поэтому накануне дня «икс», Баки поменял точку и снял наёмника точным выстрелом в висок. Вызвал чистильщиков ЩИТа, собирал снаряжение и набрал номер Стива.

— Это точно был гидровец, — сказал Баки.

— Ты как?

— Устал. Старк почти не спит и скачет как горный козлик. Как у него это получается?

— Я тоже всегда этому поражался. У нас с тобой хотя бы сыворотка в крови, нам достаточно нескольких часов, чтобы полностью восстановить силы, а Тони ведь простой человек.

— Выходит, не простой. Гений, — уже договаривая, Баки понял, что его выдаёт тон. И предположение сразу подтвердилось, когда Стив сразу ничего не ответил, некоторое время молчал и очень осторожно произнёс с вопросительно-удивлённой интонацией:

— Баки?

И Баки решился задать вопрос, который у него давно появился, ещё когда он оклемался окончательно после крио.

— У меня к тебе неожиданный вопрос, Стив. И я надеюсь, ты не будешь прожигать меня укоризненным взглядом, когда мы встретимся.

— После того, как мне пришлось обсуждать с тобой хиппи, панков, сексуальную революцию, принцип свободных отношений и сексуальных предпочтений современной молодёжи… а ведь, заметь, я счастливо женат… я готов почти ко всему.

Баки помолчал ещё несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями, и наконец спросил:

— Я не помню этого, но между нами что-нибудь было, кроме дружбы?

Стив хмыкнул, и это практически был ответ на вопрос, но Стив всё же уточнил:

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Что тебя тревожит?

— Ты для меня не просто друг, я чувствую это сердцем… Господи, это слишком слащаво звучит.

— Брось, Бак, мы с тобой связаны так сильно, что срослись. Мы всегда были лучшими друзьями, но ты никогда не показывал мне, что я тебе интересен в этом смысле. Возможно, что так и было. В любом случае, мы больше, чем друзья. Ты дорог мне. Ты родной мне, ты как часть меня, и я люблю тебя.

— Да, так и есть, — согласился Баки, понимая, что разговор слишком личный и явно не телефонный.

— Когда ты вернёшься? — резко поменял тему Стив, но неловкости от этого не чувствовалось. Они сказали друг другу правду: они те, кто есть.

— Через неделю. Фьюри нужен человек, чтобы незаметно прикрыть Наташу и Клинта, поэтому я уже почти на другом задании.

— Хотя бы загляни к нам перед отъездом. И о Старке мы ещё поговорим.

— Да, папочка, — ухмыляясь, согласился Баки и, услышав возмущенный возглас Стива, скинул вызов.


	3. 2009

— Ты хочешь сказать, что вы упустили Старка, потому что он стал невидимкой? — удивился Баки.

После личного контакта на вечере и инцидента с наёмником Баки временно сняли с прикрытия. Да и слава Богу, потому что даже охранять Тони на расстоянии — сплошная головная боль. Он знал, что у Тони шило в заднице, но потерять такую яркую фигуру было всё же трудно. Однако по факту оказалось, что реально.

— Их накрыли каким-то колпаком, а пока мы перенаправляли беспилотники, его уже увезли, — объяснил Стив глухим от волнения голосом. — Там, где он должен быть, его нет, я не могу вмешиваться и нельзя нарушить самые главные вехи этой реальности. Но теперь я ещё больше хочу знать, где он.

— Так, я прилечу через пять часов, и сразу к вам. Вы же у Фьюри? Покажете мне все выкладки, после подумаем, что делать.

***

Через двадцать часов Баки, повязав арафатку на голову и оставив открытыми лишь глаза, пожал руку Стиву, поправил рюкзак и выпрыгнул на песок из вертолёта. Тот поднялся сразу, как только Баки от него отошёл и, не зажигая огней, низко пошёл над пустыней, уходя на север. Путь Баки лежал дальше на юг, до лагеря «Девяти колец».

Стив зря паниковал, Тони был именно там, где и должен быть — в горах, откуда и должен был сбежать три месяца спустя. Но Баки настоял на том, что не только присмотрит за Тони, но и поглубже внедрится в террористическую ячейку и параллельно узнает всё, что сможет. Благо, агентов внедрения у ЩИТа в этом регионе было достаточно, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки подготовить операцию.

Через несколько часов Баки был на контрольной точке. Пару суток следил за оживлённым лагерем, сопоставляя информацию, и с очередным маркированным грузовиком перевозящим боевиков с лёгкостью внедрился, а спустя две недели уже стал одним из охранников Тони Старка и Хо Инсена.

Пытки только начались, и Тони держался молодцом. Это радовало и расстраивало. Баки мог только надеяться, что тот знал: все рано или поздно ломаются, и главное — сделать это в наиболее выгодный для себя момент.

Наблюдая за тем, как Тони почти каждый день проводят мимо него, Баки постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что понимает Стива — сдерживаться и не помочь было очень тяжело. Но, как предупредил Стив, Тони должен стать тем, кем должен, — пусть Стив и не уточнил, кем именно, — и вмешиваться нельзя, возможно только немного помочь.

И Баки помогал, чем мог — в основном, чистая вода, еда получше, каша погуще — стараясь не подходить к нему близко. Но однажды всё же пришлось.

Ему выпало сопровождать Тони до пещеры, где их держали; это не было его работой, обычно он стоял во втором повороте от входа в эту пещеру, но в этот раз пришлось. Тони был почти без сил, медленно брёл вдоль стены, придерживаясь за неё рукой, второй держа автомобильный аккумулятор перевязанный верёвкой и закинутый для удобства на плечо. Баки уже знал, что тот питает магнит, который не даёт шрапнели достичь сердца. Стоило многих усилий сдержаться и не вытащить Тони отсюда, когда он впервые увидел кружок света в центре его груди.

Каждые несколько шагов Тони останавливался, его скручивал спазм. Баки дождался, когда они зайдут в слепую зону камер, шагнул вплотную к Тони и пихнул ему флягу.

— Выпей всё до дна, — тихо сказал он ему на ухо. Тот замер, услышав речь без акцента, начал поворачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, но Баки не позволил, пихнув в плечо. — Пей, я сказал.

Тони сделал первый глоток, подавился, но всё допил. Баки забрал из его рук флягу и добавил, прежде чем отойти:

— А теперь два пальца в рот и прочисти, наконец, желудок, иначе будешь мучиться всю ночь.

Он отошёл к противоположной стене, встал, опираясь на неё левым плечом и сказал по-румынски намеренно грубым тоном:

— Что ж ты такой проблемный то?

Тони постоял недолго, но всё же сделал, как было велено. В боковом коридоре раздался шум и Баки сплюнул в сторону, делая вид, что недоволен. Снова подошёл к Тони, прикрикивая на румынском, чтобы шёл дальше. Встав как можно ближе, тихо сказал на английском:

— Через пятнадцать шагов бак с водой. Справа у стены. Умойся.

Наконец дойдя до железных дверей в глубине пещеры, Баки с облегчением выдохнул — скорее всего, сегодня он раскрыл себя и надо продумать, как действовать дальше.

Тони зашёл в пещеру, развернулся и всё время, пока створки железных дверей закрывались, смотрел Баки в глаза. На его лице была какая-то эмоция, но Баки не смог понять, какая именно. Лишь снова с облегчением выдохнул при мысли, что всегда носил арафатку, оставляя открытыми лишь глаза, и Тони его не узнал.

Наверно.

Баки на это очень надеется, но всё же больше к нему не подходил и не светился.

***

Добраться до рации было тяжело, Баки впервые за последние несколько лет чувствовал себя уставшим и побитым. Если честно, настолько уставшим и побитым он себя вообще не помнил.

Тони, конечно, постарался на славу, разрушая всё, до чего мог добраться. Удивительно, как Баки вообще смог выбраться из горящего лагеря «Девяти колец» относительно целым и невредимым. Несколько лёгких ожогов не в счёт.

Когда Баки увидел высокую массивную фигуру, выходящую из темноты пещеры, то, как и террористы, замер в недоумении. Такого он не ожидал.

Стив говорил, что плен изменит Тони, и Баки сразу понял, что этого робота мог создать только он. А когда пригляделся и заметил светящийся кружок на груди, а в прорезях маски — живые карие глаза, поразился ещё больше. Это был железный костюм, доспех, и Тони им управлял. А потом Тони сжёг всё, на что хватило сил, да ещё и взлетел — как ракета.

Поразительно.

Стоя на границе лагеря, Баки проследил траекторию полёта, фиксируя направление и надеясь, что о приземлении Тони тоже позаботился.

Он вытащил рюкзак из-под камней, распотрошил его содержимое, жадно отпил воды из припасённой бутылки, ополоснул лицо и включил рацию.

— Приём, это Солдат. Птичка улетела. Пеленгуй, от меня на восток-юго-восток двадцать-тридцать километров. Буду в точке сбора через два часа.

— Принято, Солдат, — сразу ответил Стив и отключился.

Баки выдержал пару минут для пеленга, выключил рацию, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Только сейчас его отпустило напряжение последних почти трёх месяцев. Вертолёты, всё это время ищущие Тони в пустыне, перенаправят к нему почти напрямую, и его найдут и спасут.

***

— Я же говорил, что Обадайя тот ещё говнюк, — возмутился Баки. — Давно надо было его прижать.

— Мы и прижали, — заметил Фьюри. Баки скептически посмотрел на него, и тот поправил себя: — Старк прижал. Хорошо, что ты был рядом и прикрыл… всех, кого смог.

— Мда… — Баки устало опустился в кресло. — Мы чуть не напортачили. Чудом Пеппер вытащили. — Он провёл рукой по отросшим волосам, убирая их назад. После задания в горах, связанного с пленением Тони, Баки так и не подстригся, волосы сильно отросли, и он стал похож на себя сразу после крио. Стив как-то случайно обмолвился, что именно таким он и был в другой реальности. — Что дальше?

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь присмотрел за ним после его сегодняшнего заявления на весь мир, кто такой «Железный человек». Я собираюсь к нему в гости, хочешь со мной?

— Ник, он ненавидит, когда его сдерживают, и никогда не согласится с охраной.

— Этого и не потребуется. Не надевай перчатки.

Баки вскинулся, посмотрел на Фьюри внимательней. Ясно, хитрый лис всё просчитал.

— Ты хочешь подцепить его на мою руку, — поразился Баки. — Это как-то нездорово.

— Есть немного, — усмехнулся Фьюри. — Но у каждого свои причуды. Зато он сам захочет чаще тебя видеть, и это нам на руку, а вот давать ли изучать и ковыряться в ней — это ваше с ним дело. Тут право выбора только за тобой, Барнс. Но это будет любовь с первого взгляда, глаз даю.

— Как скажешь.

— Жду через час.

***

Разговор был не из лёгких.

И это понятно — за прошедший год жизнь Тони Старка сильно изменилась, и он намеренно продолжал менять себя и свою жизнь, но пока ещё не знал, кому может доверять хотя бы номинально.

Баки опёрся спиной о стену, внимательно наблюдая за ним и Фьюри.

— Сотрудничество? — в голосе Тони было столько сарказма, что им можно было порезаться. Обычно Фьюри не позволял с собой так разговаривать, кому бы то ни было, но наблюдая за ним, Баки с удивлением понял, что в исполнении Тони Фьюри это нравится. Тони кивнул в сторону Баки. — Парень, тенью застывший у стены, как бы не располагает к сотрудничеству. Он явно профи.

— Если хочешь, он поздоровается и представится тебе по-человечески.

— Да неужели, — усмехнулся Тони и подошёл к Баки. На лице была маска, и Тони смотрел ему в глаза, но Баки отчётливо понимал, что тот сейчас достраивает в воображении его черты. Тони нахмурился, продолжая разглядывать его, и Баки протянул ему для рукопожатия руку, левую.

— Рад познакомится, меня зовут Джим. — Тони хотел что-то сказать, но, заметив отблеск металла, перевёл взгляд вниз и громко выдохнул. — Простите, не та рука, — исправился Баки и подал правую.

Он сразу сказал Фьюри, что это слишком дешёвый приём, что Тони не поведётся, но, видимо, сегодня вечер открытий, потому что Тони повёлся как мальчишка. Медленно и как-будто автоматически он пожал протянутую руку, не отводя взгляда от другой.

— Чья разработка? «Мэн-Роботикс»? — спросил Тони, прервав рукопожатие, но продолжая разглядывать поблёскивающий металл. Баки очень надеялся, что спросили не его, потому что он ещё чувствовал тепло кожи, крепкие пальцы, обхватывающие его ладонь, и не был готов импровизировать. Он к таким вопросам не готовился. — Невероятная точность.

— Старая разработка. ЩИТ пришлёт спецификации, у Вас будет полный доступ, — заверил Фьюри. Тони криво улыбнулся, снова поднимая взгляд и смотря Баки в глаза.

— У меня ощущение, что мы встречались.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

Тони прищурился, чуть склонил голову набок и приподнял бровь.

— Маску снимешь?

— Нет.

Тони хмыкнул, развернулся и подошёл к Фьюри.

— Я не командный игрок, но ради прекрасного могу попробовать. Но пока только как консультант. Так что жду вашего Терминатора часов в двенадцать, скажем, послезавтра. Он же не против, если я поковыряюсь в его руке?

— Как договоришься, — ответил Фьюри и направился к выходу. Баки уже развернулся, но резко остановился, услышав вопрос:

— Так что, ты дашь мне?

Он медленно развернулся обратно, поражённо глядя на Тони и не веря, что тот ляпнул эту фразу не намеренно. Тони приподнял бровь, ожидая ответа, и Баки улыбнулся.

— А ты? — парировал он, и Тони улыбнулся, как улыбался раньше, до плена: широко и ярко.

— Посмотрим, что ты сможешь мне предложить.

О, Баки мог много что предложить. Он привычно козырнул и вышел вслед за Фьюри.

***

— Маску снимешь? — первое, что спросил Тони, когда Баки пришёл к нему и они спускались в мастерскую.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, заходя следом за Тони в святая святых. Тот в мастерскую даже Обадайю не пускал, только Пеппер и лучшего друга Роуди. Баки с интересом разглядывал оборудование, большие мониторы, роботизированную руку на столе и ещё одну на постаменте. — Не было приказа.

— Ну, хорошо. — Тони недовольно поморщился и махнул рукой в его сторону. — Раз ты пришёл и не потребовал с порога соблюдать границы, то можешь хотя бы снять экипировку? Она, конечно, крутая, даже если напоминает БДСМ… — Тони вздохнул, потёр лоб указательным пальцем, пробубнил тихо, стараясь, чтобы Баки не услышал, но он услышал: — Хотя, о чём это я, поэтому она особенно крутая. — И снова посмотрев на него, добавил: — Без неё ДЖАРВИСУ будет проще сканировать.

— Можно, — согласился Баки, быстро расстегнул поддерживающие ремни, снял куртку, кобуру — и откинул всё на стол; пряжки при этом звонко брякнули о металлическую столешницу.

— Лонгслив можешь оставить, а то будешь смешно смотреться в маске и с голым торсом, как мужик без штанов и в носках, — усмехнулся Тони и указал на пол. — Встань на жёлтые метки.

Баки покрутился, нашёл метки, подтянул длинные рукава повыше и встал как было велено — в середине зала, ноги на ширине плеч. Тони подошёл ближе, внимательно разглядывая его фигуру.

— ДЖАРВИС, просыпайся. Ты готов поработать?

— С удовольствием, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, и Баки даже не вздрогнул, вживую услышав приятный голос с британским акцентом. Он уже привык слышать его через аппаратуру, пока следил за Тони на задании.

Баки наблюдал, как Тони подошёл ближе, протянул руку, коснулся металлического запястья, провёл вверх по руке по предплечью и — безошибочно — по стыку металла с кожей, ещё немного приблизился и поднял взгляд на его лицо. Баки пришлось чуть опустить голову, чтобы смотреть в ответ: Тони был ниже ростом. Баки медленно глубоко вдохнул, чтобы не выдать себя. Тони поиграл бровями и обошёл Баки сзади, коснувшись плеча со спины, вернулся и замер напротив.

— Поразительно, но можно и лучше. А теперь расслабься, а через пару минут немного разведи руки и замри на несколько минут.

Пока ДЖАРВИС сканировал, Тони комментировал появляющееся на экранах изображения и перекидывался с ним техническими терминами. Большую их часть Баки понимал, но не всегда мог точно сопоставить, к чему они относятся. Он знал строение и принцип работы руки, но лишь так, чтобы в случае поломки на задании смог бы сам отремонтировать или подлатать её хотя бы на первое время.

Тони задумчиво разглядывал проекцию руки, постучал пальцами по реактору на груди и стал работать с виртуальным чертежом, появившимся рядом.

— Я могу опустить руки?

— А, да, — немного растерянно ответил Тони, оглядываясь на него через плечо. — И даже упаковаться в кевлар, если хочешь. А ещё за твоей спиной кухонная зона, сделай себе кофе. 

— Никого сервиса, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Здесь самообслуживание, — парировал Тони, не отвлекаясь от работы, — зато кофе самый лучший.

Баки прошёл в кухонную зону, где уже хозяйничала робо-рука, подавая ему пачку кофе. Он загрузил одну порцию в кофемашину, дождался приготовления и, прихватив кружку, понёс её Тони и поставил на стол рядом с ним. Кофе и правда пах бесподобно, Баки надеялся, что у него будет возможность попробовать его когда-нибудь.

— Твой кофе, — сказал Баки, и Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности. Замер ненадолго, смотря прямо вперёд, а потом посмотрел на него.

— Чёрт. — Тони нахмурился, разглядывая его глаза. — У меня так и не проходит ощущение, что мы встречались, но я не могу вспомнить, где.

Баки склонил голову на бок, размышляя стоит ли Тони сейчас узнать, что да, они встречались на том вечере несколько месяцев назад, а потом Баки был рядом с ним в афганской пещере. Разглядывая в ответ его лицо и напряжённый взгляд, он всё же решил, что пусть всё идёт как идёт.

— Возможно, что где-то пересекались, — предположил Баки.

— Я бы запомнил.

Баки развёл руками, и только тогда Тони заметил, что себе он кофе не сделал.

— А почему ты… — начал Тони, но замолчал и, улыбнувшись, покачал головой. — А, ну да. Вот видишь, — он прищурился, и в его глазах появилась полюбившаяся Баки за тот самый вечер хитринка, — даже кофе не попить, когда в маске.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я привык.

Тони взял чашку, отпил кофе, продолжая смотреть на него снизу вверх, и Баки вдруг стало жарко от внезапной мысли: захотелось встать на колени между его разведённых ног.

— Я ещё нужен? — спросил он немного резче, чем собирался, голос чуть сел.

— Да, — кивнул Тони, не замечая его напряжения, и поставил чашку на стол. — Можно и симуляцию сделать, но хочу посмотреть, как ведёт себя рука в динамике. У стены лежат металлические ящики, перетащи их на другую сторону. И полезное дело сделаешь, и посмотрим, как всё работает.

Все двадцать минут, пока перетаскивал ящики, Баки чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд. Пару раз Тони попросил поднять ящик выше, один раз — над головой, и озадаченно замолчал, продолжая поочерёдно наблюдать за промежуточными итогами сканирования и за самим Баки.

— Ты знаешь, из какого металла твоя рука? — спросил Тони, когда Баки поставил последний ящик на пол.

— Сплавы нескольких металлов, внешняя оболочки вибраниум, — честно ответил Баки.

— Именно. Присядь-ка пока на диван. ДЖАРВИС, соедини с Фьюри.

Баки прошёл к дивану и откинулся на мягкую спинку. Тони продолжал что-то отмечать на проекции руки, добавляя и убирая элементы, приблизил место крепления к плечу, развернул изображение, чтобы было удобней, и развёл ладони в стороны. Повинуясь движению, проекция распалась на элементы, демонстрируя полное строение руки. Это завораживало, Баки такого ещё не видел. ЩИТ был современнейшей высокотехнологичной организацией, но технологии Тони Старка опережали своё время.

— Мистер Старк, — раздался голос Фьюри.

— А, Фьюри. Я хотел спросить, почему в спецификациях не указан вибраниум? — сразу перешёл к делу Тони, откинулся на кресле и посмотрел на Баки. — Даже ваш Терминатор знает, а я, оказывается, нет.

— Уже знаете, но я проверю, что вам выслали. Минутку. — Несколько минут в трубке стояла тишина, и всё это время Тони смотрел на Баки.

— Тебя напрягает, что ты здесь? — спросил его Тони.

— Нет.

— Почему? Не чувствуешь себя подопытным?

— Немного, но за тобой интересно наблюдать. К тому же, я увидел точное внутреннее строение руки в проекции. И заметил, что в зоне крепления даже я бы кое-что изменил.

— Ха, вот как? Ты механик? Инженер?

— Немного.

— Интересно. Наёмник-механик-инженер-и-шикарный мужчина, — задумчиво скороговоркой проговорил Тони. Баки не знал, что на это ответить, в любом случае, ответа он избежал: появился фоновый шум телефонной связи.

— Вам прислали не ту спецификацию. Та, что у вас, тоже для узкого круга консультантов, но не включает в себя некоторые моменты. Выслал вам полную.

Тони склонил голову, постучал задумчиво кончиками пальцев по реактору и прикусил губу. Баки нахмурился, он уже видел это. У Стива была похожая привычка.

— Ник, — вздохнул Тони и облокотился о стол, — давай договоримся раз и навсегда: если ты говоришь мне «вся информация», значит, она должна быть вся. Нет смысла что-то утаивать, я всё равно узнаю, но доверия не будет.

— Договорились, Тони, — ответил Фьюри, легко переходя на его стиль общения. — Прошу прощения за это недоразумение.

— Принято, — ответил Тони, в углу проекции замигал значок. — А вот и новые спецификации. Всего хорошего.

Тони отключился не дожидаясь ответа и, движением пальцев, как-будто подозвав к себе, открыл сообщение. Оно распалось на папки и виртуальные листы. Тони пролистал несколько, открыл одну из папок, пробежал глазами формулы и графики, в тексте появилось несколько выделенных фрагментов.

— ДЖАРВИС, я не понял, они что зажали вибраниум на внутренние элементы с большим износом?

— Да, сэр. Но, если позволите, могу предположить, что им не хватило на всё, что планировали. Сначала сделали несколько внутренних элементов и только потом поняли, что на всё не хватит.

— Идиоты. Нет, рука, конечно, прекрасна и гениальна, но как так можно, а?

— Не могу знать, сэр, — чуть виновато отозвался ДЖАРВИС.

— Так, Джим, у нас есть небольшая проблема. — Тони развернул к нему проекцию и показал на несколько элементов в зоне крепления руки к плечу. — У тебя должны быть боли где-то в этих местах. Возможно, во всех сразу. Нет? Так как у тебя неживая плоть и нервных окончаний как таковых нет, она может чувствоваться как лёгкое заклинивание, заторможенность. Ощущаться как запоздалое движение. Одна из причин: материалы в пары подобраны неправильно. С другими проблемами я разберусь позже.

— Ты прав, есть такое, но и боль тоже, — согласился Баки и встал, увидев, что Тони резко поднялся и пошёл к нему.

— Боль? Где?

— Скорее, не боль, а тянущее ощущение, — уточнил Баки. Тони подошёл и остановился напротив.

— Куда отдаёт, когда ты поднимаешь что-либо выше груди или разводишь локти в стороны?

Баки удивлённо приподнял брови. Надо же, Тони не больше часа возится с его рукой, а уже знает о ней больше ЩИТа.

— Спереди под ключицу, на спине под лопатку.

Тони, не предупреждая, ткнул Баки под ключицу, и он рефлекторно перехватил его руку. Тони медленно моргнул, перевёл взгляд на крепко сжатые вокруг запястья пальцы.

— Боюсь представить, что будет с моим запястьем, если ты сожмёшь его левой.

— Прости, рефлекс, — стушевался Баки, разжимая пальцы. — Профессиональная деформация, иногда контроль даёт сбой.

— Боже, как железные тиски, — пожаловался Тони, растирая руку. — У тебя не просто бионическая рука, ты весь такой, будто улучшенный геном. — Тони помолчал, разглядывая его, отступил на шаг, прикусил губу, размышляя о чём-то. И вот именно в этот момент Баки понял, что Стив из будущего общался с Тони очень много, потому что привычку покусывать нижнюю губу Стив перенял именно от него. — Я предлагаю поступить так… — тем временем продолжил Тони. — Хотя по большому счёту мне плевать, но я всё же не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое профессиональное положение, задавая вопросы, ответы на которые ты можешь не знать или не пожелаешь озвучить, поэтому мы возьмём тайм-аут на пару недель. За это время я доделаю текущие проекты, изучу полную информацию по руке и разработаю прототип. Жду тебя на примерку через две недели.

— Что? — не понял Баки. Нет, он понял, конечно, но не поверил, что за две неполных недели, учитывая количество дел, Тони спроектирует новую руку.

Тот хлопнул его тыльной стороной ладони по груди и усмехнулся.

— Не веришь в мои силы, медвежонок?

— Совершенно в них не сомневаюсь, — честно ответил Баки. «Медвежонок»?

— Вот и славно. Через две недели ДЖАРВИС пришлёт тебе напоминание и время, когда приходить.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — улыбнулся Баки и протянул ему руку. Тони пожал.

— Просто Тони, Джим. Запомни.

— Хорошо, Тони. — Он быстро надел экипировку. — До встречи.

— Бывай, — откликнулся Тони, уже погружаясь в работу. — Где я видел эти глаза и морщинки? — тихо пробормотал он.

И хотя Баки был почти у лестницы, стеклянные двери ещё не закрылись, так что он услышал — и запнулся на нижней ступеньке.

Вот же чёрт!

***

Но через две недели встретиться не удалось. Вернее, удалось, но не там.

Баки был на задании, когда заметил в небе знакомый золотистый росчерк. К нему приближался Железный человек, и Баки не знал, как на это реагировать. Он как-то не подумал, что они могут пересечься на задании.

Хотя, о чём это он? Можно было и предположить, что Тони не оставит всё как есть и будет уничтожать остатки «Девяти колец».

Приземляясь рядом, Железный человек выстрелил из репульсоров на ладонях, и у Баки за спиной взорвался танк, только выехавший из-за угла здания.

Со щелчком открылась лицевая панель шлема, и Баки увидел весёлое лицо Тони.

— Приветик, — голос тоже был весёлым. — У тебя офигенные смоки-айс.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — вместо приветствия спросил Баки.

Чёрт, теперь нужно и его прикрывать. Многовато целей для «задания на пару часов». Чёртов Фьюри.

— Очевидно, что уничтожаю остатки недобитых «Девяти колец», но, возможно, — Тони улыбнулся и подмигнул, — отбираю твой хлеб.

— Не глупи, мой хлеб так при мне и останется. Ты говорил, что будешь занят две недели проектами.

— Нет, не говорил. — И заметив, что Баки нахмурился, пояснил: — Я сказал, что жду тебя через две недели. И за это время сделаю и свои дела.

— Вот как. — Баки передёрнул затвор винтовки. — Не мешай.

— Да пожалуйста, — легко согласился Тони и, отойдя к полуразрушенной стене, опёрся на неё плечом. — Я подожду здесь.

— Вот и подожди, — ответил Баки, вскинул винтовку и выстрелил в щель между камнями, где притаился боевик. Раздался приглушённый вскрик, тело упало так, что стали видны руки с зажатым оружием.

Тони присвистнул.

— Офигеть, даже я его не заметил. Хотя вот ДЖАРВИС сейчас почти обиделся и уверяет меня, что знал.

Баки под маской ухмыльнулся. Было приятно покрасоваться, особенно если он хочет этого мужчину заинтересовать чем-то кроме руки, приметных глаз и знакомых морщинок.

— Пойдёшь за мной в пяти шагах, — приказал ему Баки, развернувшись и продвигаясь вдоль стены.

— Можно, я полечу? — капризно спросил Тони и снова улыбнулся, когда Баки обернулся и на него посмотрел.

— Только после того, как уничтожу зенитки за этими двумя зданиями.

— Мне не страшны зенитки.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — устало выдохнул Баки, прикрывая глаза.

— Я помогу, — вдруг став серьёзным ответил Тони. — Не знаю, как к тебе сейчас обращаться. У тебя два позывных к разным видам заданий.

— Солдат, — ответил Баки.

Маска Железного человека закрылась с лёгким щелчком, скрывая лицо Тони, и изменённый модуляциями голос произнёс:

— Командуй, Солдат. Но там ещё «Иерихон», и он мой. Я его Фьюри не отдам.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Баки и, осмотрев Железного человека, понял, что не один тут хочет покрасоваться.

Тони спроектировал очень красивый и яркий костюм, к тому же в нём он был выше Баки, и это странным образом волновало. Баки на пробу показал знаками спецназа перейти на другую сторону здания, и Тони понял его, сразу выполнив приказ.

— Просто супер, — тихо пробормотал Баки, продвигаясь вперёд вдоль стены.

— Мы справимся, ворчун, и ещё успеем руку примерить, — услышал он в ответ модулированный голос впереди, и из-за угла здания выглянул Железный человек. — Если я полечу, сделаем всё быстрее.

— Дело не в скорости, надо зачистить город от боевиков. Полностью, понимаешь? Совсем. Никто не должен уйти.

— Чёрт. — Тони откинул маску, снова открывая лицо, и это нервировало, потому что так он выглядел незащищённым. — Вот, значит, какая ещё у тебя специализация.

— Опусти назад маску, — попросил Баки, проигнорировав его слова и вставая перед ним.

— Зачем? За твоей спиной чисто.

— Если у них есть хоть вполовину такой же хороший снайпер, как я, этого достаточно.

— Даже так?

— Тони.

Тони молча опустил маску и только потом заметил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты маску снял, а ты, чтобы я надел. Забавно. Первое столкновение интересов?

— Тони, господи. Мы на задании в горячей точке. Я не знаю твоей подготовки, ты не видел мою. Логично, что я хочу максимально защитить особо ценный объект.

— Особо ценный объект, значит, — усмехнулся Тони и приглашающим жестом пропустил его вперёд. — Это даже как-то вдохновляет.

Баки опять развернулся, показал ему кулак, а потом знаками — перейти улицу к проёму двери для зачистки соседнего здания. Тони примирительно поднял руки, чуть приподнялся над землёй и полетел куда было велено.

В здание они ворвались вдвоём, но через пару минут разделились. Баки уничтожил двоих, пока медленно продвигался вперёд. И только он подумал, что Тони не слышно и не видно, как тут же заметил в тёмном коридоре прямо перед собой едва уловимое движение.

Они встретились неожиданно. Тони влетел в дыру стене, где, как было понятно по остаткам рамы, раньше было окно, и прицелился в проём справа от Баки, а Баки, уходя от пуль, перекатился через дверной проём и встал на одно колено, стреляя в тёмный коридор перед собой. Он уже отводил руку в сторону, чтобы убрать ещё одного, но Тони выстрелил сам. Баки на миг ослепило, справа упало тело. Он повернулся удостовериться, что цель уничтожена, и поднялся на ноги.

— Неплохо, — похвалил он Тони и хотел заметить, что, очевидно, для Тони это не впервой, но не успел. Сзади раздался шорох, и на него со спины напал огромный боевик с ножом — завязалась драка. Баки поднырнул под вооружённую руку, перекатился, сразу вскакивая на ноги, пнул развернувшегося соперника в грудь. От удара тот вылетел в дверной проём, пролетел сквозь соседнюю комнату и, с тошнотворным звуком врезавшись в стену, осел на пол.

— Охренеть. Ты точно двигаешься быстрее меня. О силе я вообще молчу: не удивлюсь, если равносильна моей в костюме, если не больше. — По интонациям было понятно, что Тони хмурится или озадачен. — Фьюри «забыл» прислать мне допы по тебе.

Тони подлетел ближе и замер напротив Баки; репульсоры на ботинках погасли, и он со скрежетом встал на пол.

— Вот теперь я чувствую себя подопытным, — заметил Баки, хмурясь. — Уверен, что рано или поздно Фьюри даст тебе доступ.

— Брось, я сейчас элементарно тобой впечатлён, — признался Тони, и Баки посмотрел ему в глаза. Ну, попытался, потому что глаз видно не было: перед ним стоял Железный человек, и Баки смотрел на маску, пытаясь в её прорезях, защищённых стеклом и голубым светом, разглядеть глаза Тони. Тот довольно хмыкнул. — Что? Неудобно смотреть в глаза, когда маска, правда?

— У меня маска глаза не закрывает, — заметил Баки недовольно.

— Это почти не меняет дело, когда хочешь увидеть лицо, — ответил Тони. Свет в прорезях маски чуть потускнел, утрачивая яркость, и Баки увидел то, что хотел. Глаза Тони были серьёзными, он смотрел пристально и не улыбался. — Немного доверия, — он запнулся и добавил чуть тише: — Солдат.

Баки прищурился, смотря на него.

— Закончим дело, надо будет поговорить, — сказал он.

— Я только «за», — согласился Тони и сделал шаг назад. Яркий свет в прорезях вернулся.

— Изменим тактику, — предложил Баки. — В здании тебе труднее пилотировать, ты хорош на открытых пространствах. Так что на тебе периметр зданий и зачищенной территории, но не засветись раньше нужного, не поднимайся выше крыш и следи за открытыми пространствами улиц. Нужно как можно дольше оставаться незамеченными, пока зачищаем город.

— Принято, — резко отозвался Железный человек, приподнялся над полом и вылетел в дыру в стене.

Баки вздохнул. Он надеялся, что раскрытие его личности хотя бы в рамках Джеймса с фуршета будет несколько позже, а выходит, что, возможно, скоро придётся рассказать Тони о том, что он Баки Барнс.

Тот самый Баки Барнс, друг Стива Роджерса.

***

Баки сидел на камне недалеко от джета, наблюдая за тем, как Железный человек раскурочивает свой «Иерихон». Ракеты он снял и оттащил за границу города, очевидно, собрался взорвать их позже, и, возвратившись к установке, поливал её огнём из ручных и грудного репульсоров. Смотрелось впечатляюще. Тони вообще был впечатляющим. Невероятным.

Баки вытер пот со лба, глядя, как установка превращается в груду расплавленного металла. Местные жители вполне могли сдать его на металлолом и выручить немного денег. Баки подумал, что надо бы им это предложить.

Тони развернулся к ракетам, оттащил их почти за горизонт. Через несколько минут раздался взрыв такой силы, что Баки почувствовал, как дрогнула земля.

«Старки всё-таки гениальные и сумасшедшие», — лениво подумал он, наблюдая за столбом огня и земли, поднявшимся от взрыва, но обычной волны, какая бывает от «Иерихона» не было. Через несколько минут появился Железный человек, заложил грациозный вираж к земле, опустился рядом с Баки, сгруппировался и встал на ноги.

— А я хотел предложить тебе покататься на мне, — вздохнул Тони, и Баки чуть не поперхнулся: воображение сразу подкинуло несколько картинок, как можно было бы покататься с Тони.

— У меня джет, — заторможено ответил он, вставая.

— Не повезло. — Баки не понял, к кому это относилось, к нему или к Тони. — Готов по возвращении прийти в мастерскую?

— Перелёт плюс три-четыре часа на отчёт и душ, и я готов.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тони, приподнялся над землёй, завис ненадолго. — Отдохнуть успеешь?

— Автопилот на обратном пути отлично справится, пока я сплю.

— До встречи, Солдат, — ответил Тони и так резко стартанул в небо, что Баки обдало тёплым воздухом, разогретым репульсорами.

Баки проследил, как человеческая фигурка уменьшается и становится невидимой, и пошёл в джет. Несколько часов отдыха в полёте ему правда были очень нужны.

***

Вернувшись на базу, Баки быстро доделал отчёт, который набросал ещё в пути, постоял в кабинете Фьюри, переживая бурю относительно присутствия Тони Старка на секретном задании, и пошёл к Стиву.

— Стив, я хочу с тобой поговорить, — сказал он, заходя в кабинет, и снял маску.

— Для тебя я свободен, — ответил тот, откладывая папку с бумагами и блокируя дверь.

— Ты ведь дружил с Тони Старком из будущего? — сразу спросил Баки, ходить вокруг да около не было в их привычках. — Вы часто общались. Работали вместе? Кем он был для тебя?

Стив уже знакомо пожевал нижнюю губу, глядя в окно. Баки не стал его торопить, если захочет, Стив расскажет, не сейчас, так потом. Но лучше бы сейчас, до встречи в мастерской с Тони. Баки немного ревновал, ему казалось, что Стива связывает с Тони что-то большее, чем дружба, хотя он и понимал, что это как бы другой Тони. И вообще, Стив всегда любил Пегги, и сейчас счастливо женат на своей идеальной женщине.

Молчание затянулось, и Баки уже хотел предложить отложить этот разговор, но неожиданно Стив заговорил:

— Когда меня разморозили и я очнулся, я вообще не хотел ничего, кроме как попробовать жить дальше. Для меня со дня твоей гибели прошло всего несколько месяцев. Вот мы захватываем Золу, вот я на самолёте рухнул в лёд, а вот лежу на тёплой кровати в две тысячи одиннадцатом. Ты учил меня боксировать когда-то, и я за месяц изуродовал не одну грушу, пытаясь как-то всё это пережить. Но оказался нужен, Ник попросил о помощи. Мы не сразу сработались с Тони — он невыносимый, острый на язык, внимательный и слишком умный. Эгоистичный до нарциссизма и преданный до самопожертвования. Мы стали друзьями, несмотря на то, что абсолютно разные, а возможно, благодаря этому. Возможно, именно потому наша команда работала так эффективно. У нас были и сложные времена, но перед тем как я попал сюда, он стал для меня дорогим человеком, другом, который у меня когда-то был и которого я потерял на много лет. — Стив повернулся к нему, глаза были очень грустные.

— Он погиб там, да? — догадался Баки.

— Я же говорю, верен себе вплоть до самопожертвования. Он спас всех нас. Он герой, такого человека, как Тони, нет больше.

— А что будет здесь? — Баки вдруг стало не хватать воздуха от мысли, что Тони осталось чуть больше десяти лет.

— Древняя сказала, что Тони из моей реальности создал… назовём это «невероятность». — Стив нахмурился, явно подбирая слова. — В определённых реальностях такой ситуации, какая была там, вообще не случится. Эта реальность именно такая, исключительная. Здесь многие события текут параллельно, но той ситуации не будет никогда. — Стив вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Бак, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад от одной только этой мысли.

— Ты его любишь? — неожиданно для себя спросил Баки и сразу же смутился. Чего это он? Стив всегда любил единственного человека — Пегги.

Стив рассмеялся, потёр ладонями лицо и лукаво посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы.

— Бак, я люблю его. Как тебя. Он дорог мне, даже здешний Тони дорог, пусть он меня и не знает. Он почти во всём похож на того. Но запал я на Пегги. И я уверен, что тебе наконец есть, что рассказать мне о том, на кого запал ты.

— Охренеть, — устало вымолвил Баки и уронил голову на стол, упираясь в столешницу лбом. — Только прошу, не благословляй меня как папочка. Хотя ты старше и опытней, всё же мой друг, а не отец.

Стив потянулся и потрепал его по голове.

— Не буду лгать, моё отношение к тебе немного видоизменилось, это какой-то странный симбиоз из дружеских и отеческих чувств и позывов, и я рад, что скоро ты пойдёшь на свидание. Я ведь правильно понял все эти твои выспрашивания насчёт отношений?

Баки рассмеялся и сел ровно, провёл большим пальцем между бровей, стараясь скрыть возникшее непонятно откуда смущение, а ведь Баки никогда особо не смущали такие разговоры со Стивом.

— Мне кажется, я влюбляюсь, — честно признался он.

— Тони вообще сложно сопротивляться, — усмехнулся Стив. — Я рад за вас.

— Рано, ещё даже ничего не началось.

— Началось, когда я пришёл в эту реальность.

— Господи, Стив. Чёрт. Как же хорошо, что ты пришёл.

***

— Фьюри был очень недоволен? — спросил Тони, не поднимая головы от его руки и продолжая ковыряться в плече. Несколько внешних сегментов было демонтировано, чтобы открыть доступ к внутренним механизмам.

— Рвал и метал, — честно признался Баки. — Пытался выяснить, почему я не отправил тебя назад или не запер в джете. — Он добавил в голос сарказма: — Я. Тебя. Назад. Смешно.

— И правда смешно, — согласился Тони и сел ровно. — А теперь самое неприятное: я сниму твою руку и примерим новую.

— Валяй, — кивнул Баки. Раздался щелчок, и он сразу почувствовал лёгкость. Непривычную и слегка неуютную. Центр тяжести изменился и его ощутимо повело вправо.

Он уже поворачивал голову, чтобы посмотреть на своё левое плечо, но Тони ткнул пальцем ему в скулу над маской.

— Не отвлекай, — недовольно пробубнил он, вставая. Судя по звукам, отложил старую руку, вернулся, приложил к левому плечу новую.

Баки замер, прислушиваясь, щелчка всё не было. Ему показалось, что он услышал работу сервоприводов и смещение пластин, а потом… Потом он почувствовал новую руку. И ощущения были необычными.

Тони убрал руки, и только тогда Баки понял, что чувствовал тепло его пальцев на своём плече. Он посмотрел налево, проводил взглядом руки Тони, которые тот опустил себе на колени, прежде чем отъехать на стуле немного назад.

— Ну как?

— Охренеть, — ответил Баки, разглядывая непривычно чёрную руку, развернул ладонью вверх, сжал кулак. Эта была легче прежней и отзывалась сразу же, без задержек. Он сделал несколько плавных, потом несколько резких движений, наблюдая за перемещением пластин, более эргономичных. Возможно, на заданиях он сможет носить куртку с обоими рукавами, не боясь изорвать её изнутри и зацепиться внешними сегментами руки. Он перевёл взгляд на Тони и попросил, решив проверить, не показалось ли:

— Коснись её.

Тони усмехнулся озорно, подвинулся ближе и коснулся запястья. И тут же провёл второй рукой от плеча к локтю.

— Ну вот, всё же придётся вернуться в военную индустрию. Но теперь я могу говорить с миром не только на языке ракет и оружия.

— Вне зависимости от того, оружие это или полученные ранения, — задумчиво сказал Баки, наблюдая на тем, как Тони водит руками по пластинам и это чувствуется. — Война — универсальный язык.

— Что? — Тони замер смотря на него. И Баки посмотрел ему в глаза, наблюдал, как они сначала расширяются от узнавания, а потом темнеют. — Маску сними, — сказал Тони и чуть недовольно добавил: — Джеймс.

Баки с облегчением вздохнул, радуясь, что так неожиданно прокололся. Он всё никак не мог подобрать момент, чтобы признаться. Он потянулся к застёжкам на затылке и стянул маску с лица.

— Прости, я не хотел скрывать. Приказ, — сказал Баки, опуская руки на колени. — Но я рад, что больше не придётся.

Тони несколько минут его разглядывал, отъехал от него на стуле, а потом покачал головой.

— Я догадывался. Я сразу догадался, если уж быть точным, только не верил, думал, мне кажется. У тебя очень выразительные глаза, знаешь?

— Да, твоя реакция на них это подтверждает.

Тони снова замолчал, разглядывая его лицо, и попросил:

— Надень маску.

— Совсем? — выдавил из себя Баки, в голосе даже он услышал горечь. Очень не хотелось, чтобы этот эпизод, пусть и неприятный, повлиял на их общение.

— Нет, мне нужно проверить кое-что.

Баки снова скрыл лицо под маской. Тони подъехал ближе, убрал с лица упавшие пряди, зачесав их назад, и снова внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Ещё есть новости? — спросил он, крепко держа голову за пряди в районе висков.

У Баки возникло неуместное чувство, что если он соврёт или промолчит, Тони запросто может долбануть его головой об стол, и он ему позволит. Откуда появилась такая мысль, Баки даже не пытался понять, да и делать так Тони точно не стал бы. А вот обманывать его Баки не хочет и не будет.

— Я был тогда на задании. Меня приставили к тебе, так как за тобой послали киллера Гидры, ты его видел, он однажды столкнулся с тобой на выходе из кафе, где ты обедал с Пеппер. Тогда он собирался тебя отравить, но вот неудача, сотрудники этого ресторана крайне профессиональны. Почти сразу после этого эпизода я его убрал. — Тони приподнял бровь и Бази продолжил, — А ещё я был в пещере, когда ты был в плену.

— Это ты подсунул мне флягу с ужасной водой. Я ещё подумал тогда, что глаза у мужика очень знакомые. Но Джеймс там быть не мог, поэтому я всё списал на стресс и истощение.

Баки усмехнулся, вспоминая, как Тони стоял перед закрывающейся железной дверью и смотрел ему в глаза.

— Вытащить тебя сразу я тоже не мог, а когда спланировал похищение, ты сам сбежал. С фейерверками.

— Хорошо, что у тебя тоже получилось сбежать. От фейерверков, — улыбнулся Тони и, отпустив его волосы, чуть отъехал от него. — Это всё?

— Даже не знаю, как тебе сказать… Ты читал моё полное досье?

— Я даже не знаю, когда ты родился, только, что в Бруклине. У тебя вообще очень размытое досье. Никаких точных дат. Я как раз хотел покопаться, чтобы найти информацию.

— Не надо, попроси ДЖАРВИСа запустить поиск по лицу и включить в алгоритм поиска Бруклин.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты слышал. Выведи на экран.

— Приступаю, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС, и через несколько минут стали появляться результаты. Тони махнул рукой и ДЖАРВИС начал менторским спокойным тоном озвучивать собранную информацию. — Одно единственное стопроцентное совпадение, сэр. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Родился десятого марта 1917-го года. Призван в армию США и в 1943-ем отбыл в Англию в составе 107-го пехотного полка в звании сержанта. В конце 1943-го попал в плен, но был вместе с другими пленными освобождён Стивом Роджерсом, его другом, так же известным как «Капитан Америка». Вступил в отряд «Ревущие командос» под командованием Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америка. В начале 1945-го в ходе операции пропал без вести и числился погибшим до 1990-го года. В открытом доступе нет информации, где он находился в течение этого времени, поэтому я счёл необходимым расширить поиск. Сэр, я вскрыл серверы ЩИТа, есть дополнительная информация. После падения с поезда на операции по захвату учёного Гидры Арнима Золы, попал в плен, подвергся экспериментам нацистской организации Гидра. Очевидно, после падении с поезда сержант Барнс потерял левую руку, и Гидра создала и установила кибернетическую. Кодовое имя на время пребывания у Гидры — «Зимний Солдат». Судя по исследованиям крови, вводилась сыворотка, идентичная сыворотке Капитана Америки. В 1990-ом году Джеймс Барнс был обнаружен в Сибири на секретной базе Гидры и спасён в ходе операции ЩИТа. После долгой реабилитации приступил к работе в ЩИТе. Кодовое имя «Солдат» или «Призрак», в зависимости от секретности и направления операции. Скрывает свою личность, в здании ЩИТа всегда закрывает лицо полумаской. Дополнение маски специальными очками означает, что участвует в особо секретной операции и откликается на кодовое имя «Призрак». Последние задания связаны с вами, сэр. Хочу заметить, уж извините за каламбур, за годы работы в ЩИТе сержант Барнс впервые выполнил работу киллера — с целью устранения киллера. Чему я искренне благодарен, сержант Барнс.

— Пожалуйста, ДЖАРВИС, — на автомате ответил Баки. То, как быстро тот собрал секретную информацию, поразило.

Баки посмотрел на Тони, тот листал файлы на проекции. Неожиданно замер и, облокотившись на стол, уронил голову на руки.

— Чёрт, а я ещё переживал, что стар для тебя, — пробормотал он едва слышно. — Вот я вляпался.

— Тони, я не хотел, чтобы… ещё и рука эта…

— Заткнись, Джим… — почти зло оборвал его Тони. — Джеймс… черт… — Он помолчал, разглядывая Баки. — И когда думал рассказать?

— О том, что Джеймс, ещё во время твоей первой встречи с Фьюри. Смог только сегодня, но не успел сам. А вот то, что я именно тот самый Джеймс Барнс, вообще не представлял, как рассказать. Кстати, у меня сейчас другая фамилия, Винтер. В память о прошлом, так сказать. У Фьюри иногда странное чувство юмора.

Тони вздохнул, окончательно успокоившись, и оттолкнулся, снова подъезжая к нему на стуле.

— Чтобы ты знал, я в полнейшем шоке сейчас, особенно по части твоего возраста и истории с Гидрой, но это не помешает мне продолжить ковыряться в твоей руке, если согласишься, и подкатывать к тебе, если позволишь.

Баки улыбнулся, наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его в губы. Зачем тянуть, если и так понятно, к чему всё идёт. Тони раскрыл от удивления рот, но не успел ничего сказать.

— Сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, — у меня новая информация для вас и сержанта Барнса.

— Валяй, — хриплым голосом ответил Тони.

— ЩИТ обнаружил тело Капитана Америка, и он жив. Стива Роджерса держат пока в глубоком искусственном сне на базе ЩИТа в Нью-Йорке. Показатели почти в норме, скоро его будут выводить из сна.

— Что? — прошептал Баки. Он знал, что скоро это должно случится, но Стив, Стив из будущего, ничего ему пока не говорил.

— Господи, ещё один отморозок. И я даже знаю, кому Фьюри его подсунет, — устало выдохнул Тони и, наклонившись, упёрся лбом Баки в плечо.

Баки рассмеялся и не мог успокоится, пока не затащил Тони к себе на колени. Тот развёл ноги, прижимаясь ближе и удобней устраиваясь на кушетке, прижался грудью к груди…

И Баки наконец смог нормально его поцеловать.


End file.
